


Pauvre Azimut qui a toujours soif…

by malurette



Category: Les Barneidor
Genre: Drabble, Gen, uh does that count as diabetic headcanon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Et personne ne s’est jamais demandé s’il y avait une raison au fait que ce pauvre matelot ait toujours si soif ?





	Pauvre Azimut qui a toujours soif…

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Pauvre Azimut qui a toujours soif…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Les Barneidor  
>  **Personnage :** Azimut  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Tournès & Kailhenn, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Et un reste d’agacement à ce constat. »  
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (14 – 30 novembre ’14 )  
>  **Avertissement :** un peu glauque  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Constamment assoiffé, Azimut vide toutes les bouteilles qu’il trouve. Les enfants sont partagés entre l’amusement devant cette excentricité et un peu de pitié. Si c’était un euphémisme pour dire qu’il est alcoolique, les adultes s’en inquiéteraient sans doute. Son capitaine, habitué et pas plus regardant que ça, lui passe ce caprice.  
Le brave matelot descend sans distinction tous les liquides possibles. À vrai dire, il se soucie peu des alcools ou des jus de fruits ; sa préférence va à l’eau minérale qui désaltère mieux.

Personne n'a-t-il encore songé que le pauvre a peut-être du diabète, ou les reins malades ?


End file.
